All Roads
by fleeting.ideas
Summary: Why did Chase have sex with the possibly HIVAIDS positive Cameron? So Cameron wonders as both doctors battle with their blossoming feelings for each other, they come face to face and then all bets are off. [ChaseCameron, dears]


Author's Note: Hee hee, this one was fun to write. Sure, it was only my second fic, but whatever, right? I just don't like Cameron/House, and the idea just sprung up, so, _voila_!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. … Do you?

Summary: Why did Chase have sex with the possibly HIV/AIDS positive Cameron? So Cameron wonders as both doctors battle with their blossoming feelings for each other, they come face to face and then all bets are off.

----

_That had been one heck of a day..._ Yes, the ever prudent Allison Cameron was thinking, yet again, about the day that could've changed her life. She had slept with Robert that day, albeit she was high. All roads lead to Rome, fine, but all her thoughts had been leading to Robert. She saved his first name for her own personal thoughts, of which there were a lot concerning a special Austrailian doctor...

Of course, there was that bit of blood that could've thrown her into a world of disease, blood, and doctors. As a patient though, not a doctor. _Can't I ever just dwelve into a fantasy? No, I have to stop and analyze and drive myself away from the good stuff._ Cameron let out a sigh, but considering she was alone in her bleak apartment, it didn't much matter.

That day bugged her constantly. Like the beeping of an alarm clock until you reached out and **BAM**_. Oh, god, did I just make an analogy? In my head? A House-esque analogy?! And a bad one at that... _If that wasn't enough to get Allison out the door to clear her head, nothing would be.

Meanwhile Chase, too, had been thinking about that day, too. After leaving the apartment, "_Bloody hell, what was that_?" was about all that resigned in his thoughts for several days. That and the case. The case would've been over a lot sooner, if they had had a fully functional and compltely coherent (_Or maybe sober is a better word..._) Cameron on the team. Ah, Cameron. All roads may lead to Rome, all _his _thoughts lead to Cameron.

Everything in Cam-- _Allison_ absolutely screamed "doctor". She was the perfect blend of curiousity and intuitivness. Of caringness and resolve. Of empathy and nesecary detachment. Maybe not quite the last one. _I think I just made up some new words... I suppose I am the dumb one._

Yet he hadn't been the one to be sprayed with blood or the one to date House. No, those were reserved for a special someone. Some one who was more special then he would let on. Naturally.

_Back in Cameron world..._

Cameron was out jogging, cliche, she knew. Jog to clear her mind, only about a million other people do so. Of course they usually are more athletically inclined. _Oh well._

She began to ponder Chase (all thoughts, remember?) And that led her to drugs. Her own experience. Her inhibitions had been limited, to say the least. And the drug, the sweet poison, she would admit, had severly damaged her icy exterior and lowered her standards. No, that wasn't right, Chase met all of her standardsquite well. She had a lack of moral fiber. Sex was fine to her (at the time), what the hell. So that explained her side of it but... Wait!

Cameron suddenly stopped what she was doing, coming to a screeching halt in the middle of the park sidewalk. Why... Why had Chase agreed?

He **knew** she could be HIV positive, and it didn't stop him. He **knew** she was high, and it didn't stop him. Why? Cameron didn't know what drove Chase to come over to her apartment, but she sure was going to find out.

Both of the love sick puppies (though this fact was quite unknown to each other and even partially to themselves) found their way to work. The exact place they wanted to be, filled with snide remarks, overbearing mothers in the clinic, a overwhelming smell of dispair, but at least each other, each other.

Together with Forman, they gathered in the diagnosing room, the home base, the brain of the operation, the room with the coffee. Both being early risers, Chase and Cameron had been thinking and going about their mornings for several hours now and had each come to a conclusion including the other. Foreman (reading the latest journal featuring an invigorating article on the effects of a families prescense during a coma) was, unsurprisingly, completely oblivious to his co-workers behaviors.

Chase was staring off into space. With a current case file from the ICU open on the table in front of him, it could almost look like he was working. He would normally be hunched over in the chair pulled up to the table wearing a common scowl upon his face if he was confused or silently arguing with the pieces of paper or even trying to draw a conclusion and course of actions from the papers. Instead, today, the doctor was leaning back in his chair, fingers interlaced behind his head. Though, he did wear the thoughtful scowl. Slightly rocking his chair back and forth, he looked relaxed, besides the ever crutial facial expresion. Again, no one in the room noticed this. Cameron because of her own musings, Foreman because of his... "focus for the job", otherwise known as disinterest in the lifes of his coworkers and solely in his career.

Cameron was suposedly completing paper work left over from the last case. House's paper work, hers had been done long ago and the ideas of an article had began to swirl in her mind. Or at least, they normally would be. Today however, she was leaning on the table filling up roughly an inch of her seat and nearly falling off. Twirling a pen in her left hand (_In case I find something to write_) she had a blank face which meant, for her, that she was deep in thought and was trying to be discreet.

What Forman also missed was the nervous side glances from Cameron. Floating over him, and straight to one Dr. Robert Chase. These were missed also by Chase, and luckily, because of his abscense, House as well. Cameron had been on edge, jumpy and clearly anxious since her relevation a few hours ago. Any one who noticed assumed it was because of the up coming work and just another quirk from her myseterious mentor rubbing off on her.

When Forman decided that he would need one last cup of coffee to get through another day of House's banter, he put down the article and strode to the other side of the room. As he returned to the table, he noticed the expresions on his co-workers faces. He had come to know their thinking faces, sometimes being an unwelcome competition, other times being a God sent break. Observing these looks, he caught both of their eyes with a single raised eyebrow as to infer "House-isn't-even-here-why-are-you-so-deep-in-thought."

"Morning ducklings." chimed House (right on cue) limped through the door. He stopped suddenly as he examined his "ducklings". With a questioning glance shot (observing the thinking faces on the other two) at Forman, and a similar expresion mirroring his own returned, House carried on not thinking about it much. Cameron didn't jump up to get his coffee, and Chase didn't end all thoughts about his other cases when House walked in, causing him to doubt his presense. To regain his lost ground, he slammed down his cane on the table and kept a cool face while the ones of panic and shock came up on the two day dreamers. "I love my job" said House with a satisfied grin.

"So...?" asked Chase, assuming there was a reason for his thought train being derailed just as it was picking up speed. _Damnit. I made an analogy..._

_"_So...what, Goldilocks? I've got nothing. Just wanted to make your day with a cheery hello._" _responded House, giving the Australian a blank stare, he should know better by now anyway.

"No new case then?" asked Forman, sitting on the edge of his chair and gathering his belongings fully prepared to leave.

"Not at the moment, but you never know. We must be ever vigilant!" after met with dumb stares from his team Mr. Greg put it simply, "Go get coffee, gossip with nurses, do clinic hours, just don't leave the hospital."

"I do have some Christmas shopping though..."

"Too bad."

"Scrooge." mumbled a disgruntled Forman already walking out the door, the hospital was not the ideal place to be.

"I prefer Grinch." House shot back as the three young and hopeful doctors left to do other things. Cameron had a particular idea involving getting an revelation off her chest.

As they walked out the room, Cameron silently grabbed Chase's arm (not that he minded) as to be unseen by the gossipy nurses and the similarly gossipy boss and led him to an elevator. Sending him a glance telling him to "please hold all questions until we are behind closed doors".

As the elevator doors closed, Chase quickly spun around and placed a hand on each of Cameron's shoulders (not that she minded), "You okay?" he asked with full concern. Cameron gazed for a second, nearly drowning in his deep brown eyes, _how cliche... yet so true!_

She snapped out of it, "Oh yeah, fine. Heh." She paused for a second, recovering from her near death experience. "I've been thinking... about that _that_ night... and more of it's..." She paused looking for the word to phrase this gently and more importantly to make her intentions clear. "Consequences."

"Oh my God! You're pregnant?" Chase followed up with his question by turning very pale with his mouth hanging open.

"Wh-what? I am?! I mean, n-no. No. No." Cameron said all this shaking her head and with her eyes and mouth in similar circular shapes mirroring Chase's surprise and shock. She repeated the word "no" to emphisize her point. _Oh, who am I kidding? I'm doing it to reassure myself._

"Oh. Oh thank God." sighed (literally) Chase.

"Don't you know me better then that? And how would that be to start a relationship?" scoffed Cameron. _Am I making a point, or trying to deter him from the relationship conversation we're suposed to be having?_

Chase laughed a humerless and single chuckle at the idea. _C'mon, now is the perfect time to tell her that you aren't sorry about what happened. _After an awkward and silent moment of Chase and Cameron fighting with themselves over whether or not to tell the other of their feelings, Chase broke the silence. "So... you wanted to tell me something?" _Damn it, you're whimping out aren't you?_

_Damn it, he brought it up again!_ "Yes. Well." Cameron paused to clear her throat. _This is one of the most emotional things you've ever done and you're treating it like a bussiness propisition? _She took one deep breath, closing her eyes. Very quickly, without taking a breath, Cameron pushed the subject on her mind forward. "It's just the thing is I really like you and I know it's stupid but there was something about that night that I liked and I was wondering how you felt about me and I would kind of like to start a relationship but then again if you don't then I guess I don't want to either but I just really like you..."

Ending the silent battle that she had been having with herself since that night, Cameron fell silent and breathed slowly. She peeked one eye open. She saw an expresion of awe. Seeing not horror or even worse, humor, she opened the other eye. Was that a glint of joy in his eyes? _Now you're just fooling yourself._

In truth, it wasn't a glint really, it was more an over whelming look. Inside Chase was screaming and imagining finally taking Allison into his arms and giving her a passionate kiss, at long last. However he was still in a state of shock, and knew that she wouldn't like that.

"Yes, please." he said. Though quiet, he said it with conviction and assurence.

"Wh-what?" Now it was her turn to wear the face of shock.

"I would.. I would love to start a relationship with you, I haven't been able to get you out of my head since we slept together. Everything, everything makes me think of you."

Suddenly, Cameron pushed herself forward and crashed her lips into his. An intense, yet gentle and caring kiss, Chase met every bit of it. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Me neither." she smiled when they broke apart. Suddenly on cue, the elevator doors opened leaving them to face the clinic sperated. However, they did agree to meet up later, after work.

And all of their roads, and all of their thoughts, would lead them to the each other.


End file.
